1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for restraining movement of the back rest of a front seat should a vehicle collide. More particularly this invention is directed to a means for insuring that the back rest of a front seat does not twist or become canted upon a short stop or upon impact of a vehicle. This invention is particularly directed to a safety system for motor vehicles equipped with front seats having energy-absorbing means. In accordance with the invention there is provided energy absorbing stays for the seat backs in the form of rearwardly extending belts or cables.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Safety systems have been known wherein a belt is passed around the two backs of the front seats. The belt restrains the latter against forward movement in the event of a collision. Such a system is shown in German Offenlegungsschrift 2 054 917. In this known construction, the ends of the belt are fastened through belt winders in the rear portion of the vehicle to the lateral surfaces of the car body. This construction has the disadvantage that, in the event of a collision, no precise energy absorption takes place and the seat backs are canted or twisted especially if the vehicle is unequally occupied.
It therefore became desirable to provide an improved safety system equipped with these belts where there was an energy-absorbing stay which prevented the seat backs from becoming canted or twisted upon collision. More particularly it became desirable to provide such a construction which would preclude the canting or twisting of the back seats even when the vehicle was occupied.